


It only took 87 days of meddling

by jamesm97



Series: 21 Days of Robron Christmas Fics [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: 25 Day's of Robron Christmas fics, 25 Days of Fic, 25 Days of Fic-mas, Break Up, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Getting Back Together, Locked In, M/M, Makeup, Scheming, Scheming Liv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: 87 days ago Liv pulled Victoria into her plan to get their idiot brothers back together when Chas came back from Sandra's for Christmas the older women was immediately brought in to help.Operation 'Get the idiots back together' is officially a go for Christmas day.What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Operation idiot is a go

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently there is a Robron Christmas special and I haven't wrote any Robron for a while cause I haven't had faith so I thought it was time.
> 
> Hope people Still read my Robron works haha

“How the hell did you afford all those presents?” Chas smirks looking over to Liv decked out in her new Christmas clobber and down to the mountain of presents they both brought over for the occupants inside the pub.

“We started Christmas shopping as soon as I got home” Liv tells her.

“Oh did we now? You’s must of spent a fortune” Chas laughs leaning over the bar to kiss her son on the cheek and hands a pint over in one fluid motion. “Oy lady are you working or what?” She shouts pointing towards Jimmy who’s stood right at the end of the bar waiting to be served while Charity files her nails.

“Keep ye knickers on” Charity moans rolling her eyes and serving Jimmy.

“What times Christmas Dinner?” Liv asks sitting on a bar stool.

“Ah yeah about that guys it’s gonna have to be Christmas tea or supper Charity was supposed to be cooking it only she burnt the Turkey we had to get Marlon in to cook it” She tells them.

“We better get some crisps in then” Aaron smirks.

“I was starving as well can you do anything right Charity?” Liv shouts over.

“Oy, watch it you or I’ll bar ya” Charity moans.

“After the stunt, you pulled putting a £200 grand loan against my pub you better be nice to me before I make you a silent partner” Chas warns the other lady glaring when the blond goes to moan.

“Who’s coming now then?” Aaron questions taking a sip of his pint.

“Well Lisa Uncle Zac and the rest of our Lovely family can’t wait a few more hours for something to eat and apparently, they didn’t have faith in Charity to cook the dinner for which they were right. Debbie and the kids are with Moira, Charity is going up to join them soon the little witch ruined our dinner then swans off and leaves us all hungry so it’s just us three, Paddy, Marlon and April” Chas tells him.

“Sounds nice” Aaron nods.

“Can I have one of them?” Liv asks nodding to the pint.

“Yeah you want a Jager bomb as well?” Chas asks sarcastically.

“Wouldn’t mind like if your offering?” Liv snarks back smirking.

“I’ve only been back ten days and to think I actually missed you when you ran away from ya mums” Chas laughs.

“We’re gonna grab a table you mind asking Marlon to make us a couple of quick sandwiches?” Aaron questions.

“Kitchen’s closed sorry” Charity calls over looking up from her nail filing momentarily to smirk.

“I’ll go make you’s a bacon and sausage on if you’s want tide you over till Christmas tea” Chas smiles.

“Sounds like a plan” Aaron nods picking up his pint and motioning to Liv to move to a table with him.

“You go over I’m gonna get an orange juice” Liv tells him watching as he goes.

“We still on for the plan? They were both supposed to be here by now does Vic know it’s going to be later?” Liv asks Chas hunching low so nobody overhears.

“Diane and Doug are on their cruise so Vic and Robert haven’t got any plan’s she’s gonna bring him over just in time then we will lock the meat heads in the back I had locks installed on the doors to keep them in Marlon is making the dinner I’ve got the back room all romantic” Chas whispers.

“You really think this is going to work?” Liv questions.

“You’ve been planning this for how long? You’ve been getting them together making them talk and talk they’re finally something close to friends it’s time those idiots get together again, Aaron’s miserable he’s acting like fine but you know as well as I he misses Robert” Chas replies.

“Fine if this doesn’t work I swear to god I’m gonna have to resort to handcuffing them together maybe to a radiator” Liv says grabbing a J20 Chas hands over.

“I wouldn’t they don’t have the best history with handcuffs or radiators for that matter” Paddy buts in from the end of the bar making both girls jump he lets off one of his loud laughs.

“If you don’t shut up Paddy I will buy a horse and park him outside your house” Liv warns.

“I’m over my horse phobia now I will have you know” Paddy frowns.

“Only of the tiny variety you still brick it when you see the big ones” Chas laughs.

“She’s right though Paddy you can either help or keep your mouth shut we’ve been planning this for a while” Chas warns.

“Yeah operation get the idiots back together is a go” Liv smiles getting up off the bar stool and going to join Aaron her mind firmly on the two idiots getting together.


	2. Operation is a go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was inspired by this robron fic of mine to write a 25 days of robron series this is going to be the first day which is December 1st but i'm going to put it in here as the first work.
> 
> Make sure to subscribe to the series please people

“You really think it’s wise to get them together again?” Paddy asks looking over the bar to stare at Aaron and Liv who are both munching on the sandwiches Chas has just made them chatting about god knows what.

“Normally I’d say no and try and kill him myself but ever since having baby Sebastian he’s changed” Chas tells him.

“Is he okay now?” Paddy asks, “He only got released from the hospital a few weeks, ago didn’t he?” He questions.

“Yeah, I still can’t believe what that little Psycho did” Chas practically hisses out “Shooting your own mother, Auntie and Grandfather is one thing but to try and murder your new born baby cousin with a shotgun is another thing entirely I never thought Robert would take a bullet for anyone but being a father has changed him” 

“I’m just glad Belle is away from him and he’s finally locked up I wish Britain had the electric chair like America does I would have loved to have watched the little lunatic fry” Paddy tells her.

“Paddy!” Chas laughs out “Your usually so nice, I find this side of you very sexy” She lets him know leaning across the bar and kissing him thankful they’d come out to the village and let everyone know they’re together so they can kiss without fear of being caught the sneaking around just wasn’t for them anymore.

“Does Aaron still hate the baby?” Paddy asks in a whisper when she pulls away.

“I don’t think so, he baby sat him for Vic a few times while Robert was in hospital I walked in on him flying the baby round like a rocket ship I think it was the whole White family connection that he hated now they’re gone I think he’s starting to see they could be a family he’s just scared to make the leap Paddy” 

“We’ve been here before though do you really think they’re going to be okay? They’ve had the chance to be together and they always seem to fuck it up excuse my language” he tells her.

“You’re pulling out the inner stepdad and trying to look after him, aren’t you?” She smiles reaching over and stroking Paddy’s cheek “I appreciate you trying to look after him and nobody could despise Robert for all the shit he’s pulled more than me but I think they need each other Pad’s you should see some of the looks I’ve caught them throwing at each other, I’ve seen Aaron pining for Robert these last few weeks he’s been out of hospital, he’s been hurting when he sees Robert struggling with the baby, I think sacrificing his own life for his babies proves he’s a human” Chas nods as if she’s won some sort of argument.

“Are you trying to convince me or yourself here?” Paddy asks his eyebrows raising in question.

“I don’t need convincing, I’ve spoken to Robert and I can tell he not only misses Aaron but he wants a future with him as well” Chas lets him knows nodding to Jimmy when he comes to the bar.

“Shouldn’t you be with your family?” She asks pouring him another pint.

“Nicola has got Bernice, Gabby and Dee- Dee around for Christmas lunch as well as Rodney and apparently I was getting under their feet so she sent me to the pub until everything is done” he tells her handing the money over turning with a ‘keep the change’ Chas lets out a huff of breath as she turns back to Paddy.

“I hope they get back together Paddy” She tells him.

“If Aaron wants him then I’m sure this little plan of yours and little miss bossy boots over there will make them see sense won’t it” He smiles leaning over to kiss her again.

“If you two don’t stop kissing over this bar I’m going to get a spray bottle of water and squirt you’s with it” Charity shouts from her place sitting on a stool reading a magazine.

“If you don’t get up and do some flipping work lady I’m going to kick you out of the pub” Chas tells her.

“You can’t do that” She tells her.

“Oh, I can or do you not remember selling Aaron your shares in this place? You’re lucky I gave you a job here in the first place and let you stay I’m looking for one reason to chuck you out on your ear so you need to start acting like a proper barmaid or use that money Aaron gave you to go do something else” Chas fumes she’s been getting so sick of Charity lately the other women getting on her nerves with every little thing she does.

“Oh, I find this side of you sexy” Paddy laughs.

“Shut it Paddy” Charity snarls “I’m going up to see Deb’s and the kids” She tells them throwing her magazine down hard on the bar and walking out the back room.

“I’m one more comment away from chucking her out on her flaming backside” Chas tells Paddy her eyes bulging out as she practically has to hold herself back from running after her to give her a slap.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

“Are breakfast foods the only thing Chas can cook?” Liv asks as she demolishes the last of her Bacon and Sausage butty.

“She makes a mean spaghetti bolognaise but that’s as far as her culinary skills go” Aaron laughs.

“I saw Robert yesterday in the café with the baby?” Liv tells her brother.

“Yeah?” Aaron nods waiting for her to continue.

“He was acting right weird” She tells him.

“How?” 

“Well he had the baby and he was screaming his lungs up and Robert was rocking him back and forth but he kept wincing obviously the gunshot was still hurting him but even though he was obviously hurting and had his hands full with his actual kid he still stopped and was trying to play parent to me as well” She tells him.

“Trying to play parent?” Aaron asks frowning.

“You know that annoying thing you do all the time acting like a dad asking how my day was making sure I was fed and watered, he even questioned if I needed money to buy you a Christmas present said if I hadn’t got anything he’d have ran me into town to do some last-minute shopping for you” She tells him.

“That was nice of him” Aaron nods drinking some of his pint.

“He’s missing you” She blurts out “I had breakfast with him yesterday and all’s he could ask was about how we were doing asking me about fifty questions about how you’re doing” She tells him.

“He could ask me himself we’re friend again” Aaron shrugs trying not to smile at her words.

“I kinda miss him” She tells him.

“Yeah me too” He admits which surprises him he’s never usually this honest.

“Do you ever think you would get back together with him?” She asks not looking up “You don’t hate the baby, anymore do you? We could all be together be a family” 

“You think? I don’t think it would be that easy I don’t know if he wants that anymore” he tells him.

“What about what you want?” She questions.

“Who knows? What’s got into to you anyway” he tells her grabbing the empty plates and taking them to the bar leaving Liv to sit there and smirk at Aaron’s retreating back.

Aaron really does love him she could tell by his eyes this is going to be easier than she thought.


	3. A few more for dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter will be posted tomorrow on the 1st and this fic will be counted as the first work in the 25 days of christmas robron I aim to post a fic a day from the 1st right up to christmas day.

“It smells gorgeous” Aaron says helping his mum lock the pub up for a few hours while they have their Christmas tea the smell wafting in from where Marlon is setting it up in the back room no doubt Liv is in there doing his head in, but April will probably be doing the same anyway.

“I know Marlon truly is a great chef, but don’t tell him I told ya that he’d be expecting a pay rise” she tells him cackling like a witch all over dramatic it just makes him shake his head at his mother’s antics.

“I heard that” Marlon says looks smug behind the bar “Food is served” Marlon tells them making a sweeping motion towards the back room.

“How come you volunteered to stay and cook this dinner anyway? You usually go to Lisa’s” Aaron asks his cousin as him and his mum put the rest of the glasses on the bar.

“As much as I love Lisa she destroys a turkey and it’s a crime against scrumptious bird kind to burn something that bad like seriously it’s charcoal when she gets it out of the oven and she doesn’t let the chef in the family help at all does she? So when Chas said she wanted a little smaller affair I jumped at the chance besides April already learned a few curse words from Paddy and a Dingle Christmas has more swear words in than the average rapper” Marlon smirks.

“Where is Paddy?” Aaron asks choosing to ignore everything Marlon just said he’s chuckling to himself though.

“He forgot everyone’s presents so he ran to get them” Chas says rather quickly.

“Crap presents” Marlon hisses before turning around and shouting “April” before he runs in the back and disappears.

They both make their way into the back room where Chas has set up a largish table that will seat 8 Liv is sitting talking to Robert who’s standing in the corner pushing a pram and shushing the baby inside.

“Rob?” Aaron asks confused.

“Hey” Robert smiles.

“What are you doing here? Thought you were going up to Moira’s with Vic and Adam?” he questions his ex-husband.

“I was going too but Liv messaged me before and told me Charity is going up there as well and she’s been doing my head in ever since I got out of hospital a few weeks ago so I gave it a miss so Liv said Chas told her to tell me to come round? Did I not get that right?” He asks looking confused staring at Liv then to Chas.

“No I told her to tell ya that’s right, don’t want you tearing all those stitches out having a cat fight with our Charity do we?” Chas laughs.

“I can go if you want? I was going to drop your presents off anyway” Rob tells him pointing to a large gift bag that’s almost half the size of Aaron it contains quite a few presents.

“Crap” Liv hisses out looking to Chas “I’ve left Rob’s and Seb’s presents back at ours will you give me a hand I’ve got big ones for the baby” Liv asks.

“Sure, Missy but you best hurry up that dinner looks amazing” his mother agrees but she doesn’t sound cross at all she sounds like this is what she expected and Aaron finally clicks on as they both practically run out the back room.

“What happened to Marlon and April?” Aaron asks walking over to peer into the pram to see the baby who’s just about to fall asleep.

“Came running in grabbed April mentioned something about leaving presents at home they’ll be back soon?” Robert tells him.

“You know what they’re doing right?” Aaron questions reaching into the pram to push the babies dummy back in his mouth.

“I clicked on as soon as Marlon left smirking at me all the way to the door” Robert laughs.

“They’re trying to get us back together like some sort of parent trap thing” Aaron laughs himself because it’s utterly ridiculous Chas and Liv has schemed to do some shit but most of the schemes where to break them up not to get them together.

“Honestly I’m impressed they care enough about me to do that after they found out what I did to the White’s” Robert admits.

“To be fair the White’s did some pretty nasty stuff to you as well, no to mention Andy who’s still on the run because of Chrissy” Aaron says he’s not supposed to speak ill of the dead but the whole family were lunatics thank god Lachlan killed them all so baby Seb isn’t corrupted by them.

“Lachlan killed himself” Robert says eyes cast down.

“What?” Aaron asks shocked his gaze moving so quickly from the baby to Robert.

“Got a call off the police this morning, the trial was supposed to start on the 2nd January to give me to time to heal as I’m the main witness they just let me know the trail won’t be happening as the defendant has committed suicide in his cell, apparently word got out he tried to kill a baby and the people in prison might be criminals but they all hate monsters who hurt kids” Robert tells him his voice darkening at the thought of what Lachlan tried to do to his son.

“I told you he’d do that” Aaron shrugs it’s harsh but he doesn’t feel sorry for him at all “yeah he was young and impressionable but you can only blame so much on your family and being a rich isn’t a very great argument imagine it went to court what would he say? ‘It’s all Robert’s fault my family used to give me everything but since he came back into my life they finally started telling me no and I just snapped?” Aaron scoffs.

“Enough about him, I brought your present wanna open it?” Robert asks.

“I saw what did you get me?” Aaron asks smirking looking to the massive back.

“Actually, yours is this” Rob tells him grabbing a small box from inside his leather jacket.

“I left yours in mine sorry” Aaron tells him unwrapping the present so quick he’s like a kid at Christmas, at least the Christmas part is true.

He finds a jewellery box and he opens it slowly his breath catching in his throat as he sees what’s inside. 

“You kept it?” Aaron asks his voice low and strange.

“I’ve kept my wedding ring on since we broke up you really think I’d throw yours away?” Robert asks.

“I just assumed you’d throw them both away or go and get your money back” he shrugs.

“Well you going to put it back on?” Robert questions.

“What and let them know we’re back together without their meddling? Why don’t we have some fun out our own? See how far they’re going to go trying to get us back together” Aaron laughs leaning up to kiss his boyfriend on the lips.

“We could just tell them and put them out of their misery?” Robert suggests.

“Where’s the fun in that? let’s eat” Aaron tells him grabbing his hand making sure the baby is asleep before leading him to the table the dinners getting cold and he’s not waiting for the rest of them to come back besides they’re probably going to be gone a while.

“I am starving” Robert agrees digging in himself letting out an obscene moan when he takes a bite of the turkey marlon cooked to perfection Aaron shifts uncomfortably in his chair.

“Don’t do that again” Aaron laughs “If they were to walk in now it would be game over?” Aaron laughs.

“Why?” Robert wonders a frown on his face.

Aaron just nods down to his half hard dick Robert smirks leaning in to kiss Aaron the back door slamming open loudly makes them spring apart Robert with a wince as the action tugs on his still healing and tender gunshot wound.


	4. Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the first fic subscribe if you want more and feel free to leave me some prompts

It took everyone an hour and a half to get back into the woolpack backroom Chas and Liv were first in the door everyone’s Christmas lunch was freezing cold but covered thanks to Robert, Aaron and Roberts own Christmas lunch was long gone.

The two men had put the telly on to watch the Christmas films Robert had fell asleep exhausted ten minutes after he finished his tea and Aaron was right behind him but baby Seb had started crying because his dummy had fallen out so Aaron had picked up the baby placing it back in his mouth and shushing him as she sat back next to Robert on the couch the baby that he had hated for so long in his arms looking up at him like he was amazing.

It made his chest ache to think that this could be his life now, if it goes well with Robert he’s going to be the babies stepdad it was a scary thought but he knew if that happened he’d be a damn better father than his own was and he’d never let any harm come to the baby even if he wasn’t the real father to Seb he’d still love him.

The girls found them like that Aaron curled up against Robert, baby Seb held delicately in Aaron’s arms fast asleep himself.

“Told you the plan would work” Liv cries out her tone of voice victorious as she snaps pictures on her phone.

“Shh” Chas tells her yanking her away from them “Let them sleep they look peaceful” Chas tells her.

“Can we have our tea now?” Paddy asks as soon as he comes through the door five minutes later the volume of his voice waking Robert up.

Robert looks to everyone in the room who’s staring at the scene Chas and Liv with smirks on their faces Marlon, Paddy and April look indifferent.

Robert just ignores them looking to Aaron who’s dozing on him and his son who’s wrapped protectively in his husbands hands.

He repositions his arm so he can cuddle Aaron into him not caring that they’re being watched by the audience.

Aaron might get fussy later because he didn’t get a chance to have some fun and play them at their own game but he’ll get over it.

Sleeping is an important part of the healing process and Aaron’s gonna need all the sleep he can get while he can because his future is going to be full of nappy changes and late night feeds to care for there son.

“Stop talking” Robert tells Liv as she pokes him asking him a million questions most of them asking if they’re together.

“Just answer the question” Liv asks.

“Go and open your presents and let me and my husband sleep” Robert tells her not opening his eyes smirking at her.

Her scream of yes wakes all three of them up properly from there slumber.

Aaron never did get mad that he didn’t get to have his fun cause it meant kissing his husband in front of everyone again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was inspired by this robron fic of mine to write a 25 days of robron series this is going to be the first day which is December 1st but i'm going to put it in early


End file.
